


You

by aureno



Series: Bad At Love | 人渣与仿生人渣的本愿 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!RK900, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I really really want to fuck RK900, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rough Sex, Top!Gavin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureno/pseuds/aureno
Summary: 在经历了无数交织的谎言与真实之后，盖文终于做出了选择，在前方等待他和RK900的是来之不易的真实，还是更多的谎言？注意：根据上一篇结尾处的选项分支共有四个结局，每一章各是一个独立的结局。弃权声明：我不拥有《底特律：变人》，也不拥有《底特律：变人》中的任何人物。





	1. END 1: Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上篇的结尾盖文选择“爱意”引发的结局。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 洛丽塔，我的生命之光，我的欲念之火，我的罪恶，我的灵魂。
> 
> ——弗拉基米尔·纳博科夫，《洛丽塔》

“我知道也许已经太迟了，但我还是想告诉你……”盖文的脸上是难得一见的严肃神情，他深呼吸了两下，深色眼眸直直地锁着RK900灰蓝色的眼睛，“我想我也爱上你了，Nines。”

盖文只觉得脸上滚烫，他甚至能听见自己的心脏咚咚直跳。面前的RK900虽然一言不发，指示灯却诚实地变黄了，脸上的红色也越来越明显，机体温度正以不可控的速度增长着。

“还有……我很抱歉，为所有的事。”盖文摇了摇头，小心翼翼地抬头去看RK900。

“我也很抱歉，盖文。”RK900不安地眨着眼睛，灰蓝色的眼珠转向别处，又转回面前的盖文，盖文这张他不能再熟悉的脸已经红透了。

真可爱，RK900想，绽出一个真实的、温暖的笑容。他低下头吻住盖文，双手贴上人类滚烫的脸颊，虔诚而深情，像是这个人类随时会从眼前消失。

“我非常、非常、非常、非常爱你。”RK900贴着盖文的唇轻声说，仿佛这声音原本就在他身体里，他现在只不过是张开嘴将它释放出来。

他们一边忘情地吻着，一边摸索到床边。盖文把RK900推倒在柔软的床垫上，立刻倾身压了上去，两人的重量在白色床单上留下深深的凹痕，引得床板一阵吱嘎作响。盖文脱掉RK900衣服时还不忘去玩弄两只乳头，它们是只有他所知的RK900的快感按钮，只要轻轻触碰就能在RK900精密的数据回路中引起波动，在RK900的闷哼声中，盖文将它们舔弄和揉弄得凸起发硬。

显然RK900对于脱掉盖文的衣服这件事明显就没有盖文脱掉他的衣服那么轻车熟路，盖文轻轻握住了RK900笨拙解着他衬衫扣子的手指，露出一个微笑。这笑容像是在黑暗中会发光发热一样，将RK900的脸烤得滚烫，仿佛他再多注视盖文一眼整个机体就会彻底熔化掉，他就会变成飞得太接近太阳的伊卡洛斯。

“你以后还会脱掉我的衣服很多次呢，Nines。”盖文笑着，引导RK900一颗一颗解开他衬衫的扣子，又引导RK900将衬衫从他身上脱下。盖文的衬衫被随手丢在地上，RK900的衣服也被扔到了床的另一侧。

实际上，这是RK900 **第一次** 真正意义上的看到盖文的裸体，在以往的性事中盖文往往只解开裤子，最多解开几颗衬衫扣子。一方全裸而另一方只露出性器的交欢明确了他们秘密的支配与服从，是他们独特的床笫情趣，而现在他们需要的是彼此坦诚、彼此裸露的一场性爱。RK900着迷一般伸出手抚摸盖文赤裸的上身，柔软的指尖沿着那不明显的肌肉痕迹从上到下轻轻划过。他一处一处轻轻吻过盖文身上的旧伤疤，每一个吻都让他蓝色的仿生心脏疼痛而兴奋。人类的皮肤之下是苏活的 **红色** 心脏和奔涌的 **红色** 血液，仿生人手指上精密的感受器可以捕捉到人体内部这些微弱的震动，RK900喜欢这种隐秘的触觉，这让他真切感受到身上这个人类 **的确** 是属于自己的，全身心都是。

“我喜欢感受你，”RK900轻轻吻着盖文的锁骨，眨着那双清澈的眼睛，“我喜欢抚摸你，我喜欢亲吻你……我喜欢你，盖文，我爱你。”

盖文把他拉进了一个吻，下巴细碎的胡茬扎着RK900脸部柔嫩的仿生肌肤，RK900喜欢这熟悉的触觉，他脸上些微的刺痛让他坚信他 **的确** 是活着的。他们唇舌交缠，贪婪地交换着彼此的气息，仿佛能由此交换彼此的思绪和情感一般。

感受，抚摸，亲吻。

 **你** 。

漫长的亲吻结束后，他们的唇上牵出暧昧的银丝。

“……我很喜欢这个吻。”RK900轻声说，依然学不会在接吻中换气使他在系统产生的缺氧状态下大口喘着粗气。

“你一定会更喜欢这个的。”盖文解开RK900的裤子，从内裤中释放出已经勃起的仿生阴茎，亲吻了它两下就含了进去。

“盖文……！”RK900是 **第一次** 被口交，人类口腔的滚烫和紧致几乎让他立刻射出来，他狠狠掐着自己的大腿试图抑制这股射精的强烈欲望。盖文注意到了RK900艰难的忍耐，像是故意挑战RK900的极限一样，玩弄起来RK900的两球和囊袋。缺乏被口交经验的小仿生人从未感受过如此强烈的多重刺激同时施加在敏感的阴茎上，RK900扭动腰高声呻吟，不自觉间就已经更用力的掐着大腿，几乎快要把那处的仿生皮肤掐掉露出素体。

RK900没有告诉盖文，他确实曾经在做爱时将盖文假想成卡姆斯基，但他越是这么做越发现这不是他想要的。那个给身为仿生人的他带来独特的情绪体验和至上的肉体愉悦的人，那个只要触摸他就几乎能让他的仿生大脑放弃一切逻辑的人，是 **盖文·李德** 。阴茎传来的快感一波一波不断地冲击着RK900，他想如果盖文是唯一的太阳，他一点也不介意自己成为注定坠落而死的伊卡洛斯。即使已经知道必死的命运，也会毅然决然地投入太阳的拥抱，不论重新来过多少次。

后穴突然被异物侵入的不适感引出了RK900一声呜咽，盖文一只手玩弄着他的两球，另一只手的两根手指插入他的后穴扩张，同时还在吸着他的阴茎。

“盖文……！”喊着盖文的名字，RK900射在了盖文嘴里，炙热的仿生精液全部被盖文咽了下去。

“喜欢吗，Nines。”盖文哑着嗓子问道，又向RK900的后穴塞入了一根手指。

“嗯……”RK900回应着，尾音在盖文的手指磨过敏感点时突然拔高。

盖文露出恶作剧得逞的笑容，把手指抽了出来，将阴茎对准了一张一合的、正在溢出仿生润滑液的穴口，缓缓塞了进去。柔软紧致的后穴将RK900的淫荡本态暴露无遗，湿得一塌糊涂的内壁紧紧吸着盖文阴茎的每一寸，仿佛整个后穴都在等待着被精液填满。RK900的身体记得以往的每一次盖文都是这样一点一点慢慢推进最深处，一丝一丝将逻辑和理智从他精准的仿生大脑里剥离， RK900喜欢这样。

 _结论错误，我不是伊卡洛斯。_ RK900迷迷糊糊地想。伊卡洛斯从来没有 **真正** 拥抱太阳，他只是 **以为** 他拥抱了太阳，但RK900是 **真正** 拥抱着盖文的，像是一场缥缈的迷梦，但却触手可及的真实。

在顶到最深处后，盖文开始了抽插，就是在这时被侵入的不适感逐渐化为愉悦，快感一步一步侵蚀RK900钢铁之躯的四肢百骸，蛊毒他凝聚了当今所有发达科技的神经网络。在RK900炙热紧致的后穴抽插带来的快感同样吞噬着盖文，RK900那具被他操过无数次的身体已经被他开发得淋漓尽致。他应该更早发现的，他应该更早面对并接受他已经不仅仅把RK900当做“他的康纳”的事实。他对康纳隐秘而肮脏的性幻想，他心底沉睡着的残暴冷酷的恶魔，他对RK900不容置否的爱意，都是他作为盖文·李德不可分割的一部分，他不论换上何种面孔都依然还是同一个他。他恍然觉察他已经爱RK900爱得无法自拔，让他深深着迷的不仅仅是仿生人完美的肉体，还有奈斯·李德坚强而脆弱的灵魂。

“Nines，”盖文抽插的速度越来越快，床板发出越来越大的吱嘎声。盖文挣脱RK900的怀抱，将RK900环着他脖颈的双臂一把压在柔软的床垫上，他的双手与RK900的双手十指相扣，虔诚的姿态仿佛两个人已然融为一体。

“我爱你，我爱你，Nines，我爱你，我简直不能再爱你更多……”

盖文的眼泪顺从重力的指引落在RK900脸上，RK900疑惑着蹭了蹭盖文的脸，这使他的脸上也沾上了泪水，就像他也流泪了一样。除了第一次与盖文做爱，RK900再没有流过泪——即使是生理性的泪水。盖文虽然是个情绪化的人，但他的情绪化大多体现在突然的暴怒和突发的情欲上。虽然在同事之间风评较差，但盖文仍会近乎偏执地注重他的外在风貌，他绝不会轻易落泪。RK900不理解为什么这个时候盖文会哭，但他的处理器中逐渐升起一种莫名的情绪，在神经网络中迅速游走，并变得越来越剧烈，它模糊得像一团雾，却闷闷的压在他心头，让他几乎喘不过气来，让他在某个瞬间突然产生一种绝不会离弃眼前这个人的觉悟。

“……盖文！”RK900喊着盖文的名字，仿生精液射在小腹上和盖文身上。射精后内壁的突然缩紧像是无数张小嘴狠狠吸着盖文的阴茎，让他放弃全部抵抗，就像是以前的无数次一样，他用精液填满了RK900的后穴。

“Nines……”

胡乱在脸上擦了几把眼泪后，盖文终于看清了RK900的样子，RK900已经被完全操开了——就像是几天前他们在停车场那场做爱一样，此时的RK900比盖文臆想过的任何一个场景的康纳都更加动人，盖文只觉得这 **才** 是他真正爱着的人的模样。RK900被操开的后穴向外淌着盖文的精液，刚刚释放过的仿生阴茎蔫巴巴的，小腹上的一滩白色是他自己射出的仿生精液，染着情欲红色的胸膛像人类一样由于大口喘息而起伏着，两只嫣红色的乳头还硬着，一向整齐的头发乱成一团，身体深深陷在柔软的床垫里，指示灯不停闪着黄色。几滴泪水从RK900因情欲而失神的眼中流出，顺着侧脸消失在凌乱的头发里，盖文这才发现RK900也哭了。

RK900抬起手抹了一把自己的眼泪，放进嘴里尝了尝。盖文记得大概一个世纪前他尝过那东西的味道——没有任何味道。

“为什么会哭呢……？”RK900的声音有些嘶哑，沾着眼泪的手高高举着，与盖文的身影在他的视线中重合。

“……是啊，为什么会哭呢？”盖文自言自语一般念道。

 

_盖文_

_情人_

_路径解锁_

 

2039年5月1日，7:52 am，底特律，DPD。

在李德警探们为期一周的停职结束后正常上班的第一天，盖文和RK900牵着彼此的手走进DPD的大门，穿过长长的走廊，走进办公区，走到他们的办公桌旁。盖文满意地看到人们纷纷向他们投来目光，嘴角扬得更高了。RK900依然板着那张扑克脸，在经过亮着黄灯的康纳和瞪着眼睛完全愣住的汉克时，他回以一个礼节性的点头。

当你的生活不停地偏离正轨，不论怎样费尽心思将它调整回原定轨道它仍是会偏离时，或许预示着你一直奉为圭臬的“正轨”本身就是偏离真正的轨道的，你越是否认、越是不想改变，你的生活中就越会出现各种你不能接受的异常事件，直到你的生活面目全非。

 

_“我想看看年少的你每天所见的风景……”_

_RK900_ _轻声呢喃，端详着身旁已然熟睡的盖文，眼中流露出仿生人罕有的温柔。他轻轻翻身，捡起床头烟灰缸中盖文没有按灭的烟头，学着盖文的样子吸了一口，缓缓吐出白灰的云雾。_

_底特律与拉斯维加斯的距离不过是仅仅2822_ _千米。_

 

_达成 **结局** **1**_ **_：仿若天堂_ **

**_盖文和RK900_ ** **_一同复职，两人发展成恋人关系。_ **

 

 


	2. END 2: Incomplete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上篇的结尾盖文选择“结束”引发的结局。

“我知道也许已经太迟了，但我还是想告诉你……”盖文的脸上是难得一见的严肃神情，他深呼吸了两下，深色眼眸直直地锁着RK900灰蓝色的眼睛，“我们应该结束了……这一切，还有我们，都应该停止了。”

只有停下来才能阻止整个世界的进一步偏移，只有停下来才能让一切回归到原有的样子。

沉浸在这段已经扭曲的双重幻梦中的他们，因为对另一个人抱有不被允许的爱欲，所以只能选择拥抱彼此，这样的他们是不可能 **真正** 拥有彼此的。没有人也没有仿生人能在经历了这些后还能当做什么都没发生过，他们不能像关上一扇门一样简单的向过去告别，也不能牵起对方的手走进一段正常的恋爱关系，更不能迎来童话般的美妙结局。他们小心维持着的关系是只属于彼此的心照不宣的秘密，就像是美丽而精致的泡沫，一旦真正触碰就会瞬间破灭。为了让这些泡沫永恒存在下去，就只能回头走开。

“是吗……我明白了。”

RK900的脸上看不出表情，灰蓝色的眼里明明还闪着犹疑，手却隔着盖文的牛仔裤抚上着他的阴茎，缓慢而轻柔地摩擦着，仿生人指尖灵敏的传感器捕捉到它正在充血变大。盖文抬头， RK900微微张着嘴，半睁半合的眼里流露出清纯而挑逗的眼神，盖文只觉得热度不合时宜地朝下体冲去。RK900手上的动作是那么熟练，挑逗盖文的手法也仿若天成，这样的RK900是盖文的完美作品。

“到床上去，Nines。”盖文的声音低沉，努力克制着情欲。

RK900听话地走到床边，一件一件脱掉自己的衣服，赤裸着躺到床上。盖文倾身压了上去，两人的重量压得床板吱嘎作响。月光透过窗在没有开灯的房间刻下痕迹，光影远比人类和仿生人更诚实，黑是绝对的黑，白是绝对的白。

RK900仰起头准备迎接盖文的吻，但盖文没有吻他的嘴唇，而是直接吻上了他棱角鲜明的锁骨，轻轻地，就像吻着一块易碎的冰。他轻柔地揉搓RK900的一只乳头，同时用嘴啃咬另一只，RK900呜咽着，紧紧抱住胸前盖文的头，仿佛要将他融入自己体内，似乎只要把这个人融进体内就能填补心中那块巨大的空洞。盖文的每一个动作都激发着RK900机体最原始的欲望和快感，却掩不住随之而来的悲伤。RK900不懂为什么他明明做好了迎接一切未知的准备却还如此悲伤，就像他也不懂为什么异常仿生人要和人类一样承担情绪这种变化莫测又无从解释的东西。

人类和仿生人都是自己最忠实的信徒，在即将失去自己拥有的东西时会感到悲伤。不，不对，RK900想，他从来就没有拥有过盖文， **一直** 拥有着盖文的是康纳，即使连康纳自己都没有察觉到。

“你哭了，Nines。”异常沉默的盖文突然说。

直到熟悉的声音信号传达到声音感受器RK900才发现眼泪已经滑出了自己的眼眶，他刚要伸手抹掉，盖文就把它吻去了。熟悉的温热残留在脸颊，在空气中逐渐冷却冰凉，RK900不由得去想这种感觉应该停留在嘴唇而非脸颊。

盖文从RK900胸前的怀抱中挣脱，抓着RK900的双臂将他翻了个身背对着自己，这是他 **第一次** 在做爱时选择看不到RK900的脸的姿势。他将两根手指探入了RK900的后穴扩张，RK900死死咬着嘴唇，发出一阵阵闷哼。在这场性爱中盖文太过安静了，动作也太轻柔，所以RK900也不想发出太多声音，他从没有在任何一次性爱中如此渴求宁静。

盖文又塞入了一根手指，三根手指沾着后穴自动分泌的仿生润滑液充分扩张着RK900紧致的后穴，性欲的快感在此刻的RK900脑海中就像是极大的耻辱和罪恶。看不到盖文的脸，RK900的仿生大脑中衍生出一种疯狂的想法，现在操着他的可以是 **任何** 一个人，毕竟盖文对他而言很快就要与其他人没有任何区别了。然而，RK900的处理器霎时间弹出一行大字，浮在所有任务弹窗的最顶层，无声地嘶喊着，驱逐走那疯狂的想法的同时再次模糊了RK900的双眼——

_~~“那可是盖文啊，那可是这世上 **唯一** 的盖文·李德啊！”~~ _

RK900对于他发起的这场性爱，既希望它无限延长，又希望让它立刻结束。盖文勃起的阴茎对准了他扩张完毕的后穴，在仿生润滑液的润滑作用下，直直地挺了进去，慢慢地顶到最深处。RK900感受到一阵撕裂一般的疼痛，几乎要把他整个机体分作两半，他不动声色地将每一条痛觉信息都录入记忆存储。RK900紧紧咬着手臂，蓝色的釱血液沿着伤口缓缓渗了出来，喉咙中的细微呜咽和闷哼从齿缝中泄露出去。仿生人的眼泪顺着脸颊淌到手臂，又顺着手臂的弧线消失在白色的床单上。

盖文连续地抽插，每一次熟悉的快感的猛烈侵袭对RK900来说都是避之不及的病毒瘟疫，他的处理器因同时处理多种情绪信息而高速运转着。他不想提上处理器去分析他是否已经对被盖文操着的快感上瘾，他也不想去进一步演绎分析他究竟是对 **盖文** 上瘾还是对 **被操着的快感** 上瘾，因为不论哪一种都是错误的，都不应该存在于他这模控生命最先进的原型机系统内。幸好是背入式，盖文看不到他的眼泪也看不到他把手臂咬出了血。RK900想。

但是，盖文清楚知道RK900所有的小动作。他不可能也做不到无视RK900故意隐忍的呻吟、无声的抽泣和安静的自残行为，他的内心一点也不比RK900少受折磨。盖文知道他们彼此都不能承担 **继续** 拥抱对方的后果，所以一定要在对彼此的感情星火燎原之前将它扑灭。这就是为什么他们不能成为恋人——他们彼此都 **不** 可能 **真正** 做到在看着对方时不去想起记忆深处的另一个人。没有人，也没有仿生人，值得被所爱之人 **永恒** 欺骗和伤害。对着眼前这具盖文不能更熟悉的完美躯体，触摸他或是被他触摸每一寸肌肤的感觉都让盖文想不顾一切大喊。

“放开，Nines。”盖文叹了口气，轻声命令道。

但RK900没有。盖文俯下身，强硬地从RK900面前抽走了他的双臂，用一只手抓住RK900的两只手腕并在一起固定在他背后，同时用另一只手将RK900的头狠狠压在床垫里。RK900没有任何反抗，像是任流民侮辱的圣人，连跪在床上的姿态都虔诚而淫荡，这个想法让盖文的阴茎在RK900后穴里抽插得越发快速，每一次都在徒劳地标记这具身体的主权。越是圣洁得不可触摸的东西他越想要亲手毁掉，盖文心中一直存在这种隐秘而扭曲的想法，越是圣洁得不可触摸的东西越在被玷污亵渎后显出经久不衰的美丽来。

RK900的头被盖文死死压在床垫中，呼吸不得，他带着哭腔隔着床垫呻吟着，模糊地感觉到盖文的阴茎在他的后穴中涨得更大了，带着隐秘的满足，RK900在窒息中喊着盖文的名字射了出来。仿生人射精后内壁的突然缩紧让盖文放弃全部抵抗，将滚烫的精液射进了RK900的最深处，最后一次玷污这具天真而淫荡的仿生肉体。

急促的喘息平静下来后，盖文低头在RK900的背部印下冰冷的吻。RK900的双手还背在身后，盖文的手指轻柔摩擦着他腕部的咬痕，指腹沾上了蓝色的釱血液，虽然明知道大量的釱进入人体会导致重金属中毒，但盖文还是想去舔舐那道伤口。

在拔出阴茎之后，盖文面朝窗户背对RK900倒在床上。虽然RK900一句话也没说，但盖文身体后方明确传来的床垫压力、微弱的仿生呼吸声和类似人类的仿生人机体温度明确告诉他RK900就躺在他身后。感知到这些，盖文的心头缓慢生起一种莫名的安心感，他实在太累了，他没有力气去思考更多，那熟悉的安心感催着他沉沉睡去。

 

_盖文_

_中立_

_路径解锁_

 

当盖文终于在正午刺眼的阳光中醒来时，房间里只剩下他一个人，他望着空荡荡的房间愣了好久才慌忙抓起手机，果然，他睡过了与修理公司约定的时间。

现在他开始担心复职第一天可能会迟到这件事了。

2039年5月1日，7:52 am， **拉斯维加斯** ，LVPD。

RK900穿着那件写着序列号和型号的白色制服外套走在全然陌生的偌大走廊，神情严肃而冷漠。在以前他工作的DPD，同事们喜欢叫这幅表情为“扑克脸”，因为RK900在工作时几乎只有这一副表情。

稍微整理了一下领子，RK900推开了面前的玻璃门，一排排办公桌映入眼中，桌面最前端摆着写有警探姓氏的桌签，天灰色的墙壁熟悉又陌生。警探们走来走去或坐在电脑前，四处闲聊或已经着手今天的工作，在看到RK900进来后，纷纷转过头看向站在门口的他。

“早上好，我是今天新到职的模控生命RK900型仿生人奈斯·李德警探。”RK900微微点了一下头，声音一贯的平静，额角的蓝光稳定闪着，“那么，请问哪位是我的搭档？”

 

_达成 **结局** **2**_ **_：不曾完整_ **

**_RK900_ ** **_调职，从此与盖文相忘于江湖。_ **

**_  
_ **

****


	3. END 3: Fetish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上篇的结尾盖文选择“肉欲”引发的结局。

“我知道也许已经太迟了，但我还是想告诉你……”盖文的脸上是难得一见的严肃神情，他深呼吸了两下，深色眼眸直直地锁着RK900灰蓝色的眼睛，“Nines，我们之间，只不过是 **单纯** 的肉体关系，你明白吧？”

像是 **真的** 相信只要定义为肉体关系就可以停止所有的异常波动一样，盖文咧着嘴对RK900露出一个假笑，RK900的指示灯闪着不安的黄色。

不停逃避自己的内心，不停掩饰自己的欲望——是时候结束他们这场持续了一个多月的做戏了，是时候撕碎面前的最后一层伪装了。现在盖文终于能看清他们之间的情感，它比他所预想的要简单太多，由单纯的性爱衍生出来的对性爱对象的感情，不是爱，而是性，这是人类鲜红血液中流淌的最古老最本源的欲求。

现在的盖文听不到汽车旅馆外其他车辆碾压道路的声音，听不到风吹过路旁树木拨动树叶的声音，听不到近在咫尺的仿生人在系统指令下发出完美模仿的呼吸声。他脑中充斥着那只一直被他抗拒的恶魔放肆的笑声，至此他再也不想否认了，那只恶魔就是他，他就是那只恶魔。

他终于成为深渊的一部分，不再受时间和空间的束缚，就此永生。

_2039_ _年4_ _月24_ _日。_

_由于早会上李德警探们被福勒停职，盖文已经向福勒做了五分钟无谓的争辩。康纳朝RK900_ _走过去，站在RK900_ _面前，挡住RK900_ _望向福勒玻璃办公室的视线。_

_“李德警探……Nines_ _，恕我冒昧，”康纳微微皱了下眉，“我认为你和盖文不能再这样下去了。”_

_“我和盖文承认我们近两周来的效率低下，我们无意推卸责任。”_

_“不，我不是说这个。”康纳摇了摇头，目光有些闪躲，指示灯也变黄了，“我是说你和盖文，呃，工作之外的……我知道那天在会议室他对你做了什么。”_

_RK900_ _的额角闪了一下红灯。_

_“这是 **我们** 的私事。”RK900_ _迅速回答。_

_“你那时很痛苦，而且你 **现在** 也是。”康纳真诚地注视着RK900_ _流露出防备的双眼。_

 

“说到底，情感这种东西你们仿生人是难以理解的。”盖文伸出手猛地戳了一下RK900的胸膛，恶狠狠地说，“你可以骗自己你只是把伊利亚·卡姆斯基当做父亲，但你可骗不过我，我是 **人类** ，不是他妈的仿生人！”

“我 **确实** 懂得情感，盖文。”

盖文对此的回应是突然将RK900推在墙上。

“你他妈再敢说一次……”盖文怒视着RK900那张露出些许惊慌的脸，他那只将RK900抵在墙上的手正隔着衣服和仿生皮肤死死按着仿生人的能源核心，“只再一次，你就永远闭嘴吧。现在脱掉你的衣服，Nines。”

态度恶劣、动作粗暴的盖文激发RK900自动回放记忆存储中的一些画面，与这些画面联结着的情绪被记录为 **愉悦** ，他眨了眨眼睛，知道下一步应该做些什么了。

他缓慢地脱掉了夹克外套，从上到下一颗一颗解开格子衬衫的纽扣。盖文从鼻子里挤出一阵嗤笑，拍开RK900的手，一把扯开了RK900的格子衬衫，几颗扣子掉在地上，滚到床边撞在垂下来的白色被子上。盖文一边与RK900接吻一边从他身上扒下已经不剩几颗扣子的格子衬衫，盖文就像是有魔力一样，只要接触到RK900的身体，就能让仿生人机体内部那模控生命最先进的处理器里的其他并行事件都被屏蔽，只剩下眼前这一件事。RK900尚未学会在接吻中换气，长时间的拥吻让他从喉咙里发出阵阵求饶似的闷哼，盖文反而吻得更紧了，那条与仿生人遍布传感器的舌头交缠的人类舌头此刻正更加剧烈地掠夺着RK900仿生口腔和仿生喉咙中最后的空气，强烈的窒息感几乎要把RK900整个身体掏空。当盖文总算放开RK900时，仿生人额角的指示灯已经闪着红色，灰蓝的眼眸因缺氧而空洞洞的，张着嘴大口喘着气。

盖文挂出嘲讽的笑容打量着RK900已经充分勃起的仿生阴茎，突然抓住它大力撸动了两下，使得RK900发出了几声变了调的高声呻吟。

“你的身体从来都不会撒谎，其实你喜欢我对你粗暴对吧，好孩子？”盖文使劲掐了RK900左胸的乳头一下，在RK900的闷哼声中满意地感受到它充血变硬，“你不知道吧，Nines，有一次我一边操你一边像这样玩弄你的乳头，你竟然叫出了 **他** 的名字。”

RK900睁大了眼睛，盖文笑着凑近他的脸，人类的嘴唇停在仿生人的耳旁，他伸出舌头舔了一下RK900的耳垂，轻声说道：“那个时候你叫的是……‘ **伊利亚** ’。”

这下RK900的呼吸变得急促了，盖文掐着RK900两只乳头变本加厉地大力揉搓，意乱情迷的呜咽声不断从仿生喉咙中溢出。

“所以，你明白你对他的感情是什么了吗？这才不是仰慕！你明明是想让他操你！”盖文声音低沉，一只手用力扯动RK900左胸饱胀的乳头，另一只手撸动RK900已经溢出前液的仿生阴茎，“看啊，我只是提到他的名字你就这么兴奋了，你这该死的淫荡仿生婊子。”

“呜嗯……因为是 **你** 。”RK900一边喘息一边辩解道。

“不诚实的孩子需要被惩罚。”盖文一把将RK900推在 **地上** ，立刻倾身压了上去，一边解开裤子一边逐字逐句吐着恶魔的语言，“不诚实的孩子不能在 **床上** 被操，明白了吗， **康纳** ？”

没有任何前兆，没有任何扩张，盖文直接顶入了RK900后穴的最深处，与此同时，被呼唤着不属于他的名字的RK900发出一声哭喊，生理性的泪水顺着脸庞滑到地上。仿生人的先进设计使得他能完美模仿人类，即使在这种场合。

盖文恶意地摩擦了RK900的敏感点几下就开始了抽插，整根拔出又整根插入。在这毫无情趣和愉悦可言的近似折磨的抽插中，盖文一边揉捏RK900柔软的屁股一边轻轻拍着RK900的腰。倘若被操的是人类，在冰冷坚硬的地板交欢会对腰部造成沉重的负担，虽然仿生人不会，但盖文还是习惯性地像安抚人类一样轻拍RK900的腰。

仿生后穴还没有分泌出足够多为这场太过突然的交媾润滑的润滑液，从内壁传来的是火辣辣的疼痛，RK900甚至觉得后穴要裂开了，这股疼痛像是静静将RK900标记为盖文的所有物一般，时刻提醒着RK900他 **全身心** 都是属于眼前这个人的。

 _他 **确实** 可以对我做任何事，不论他做什么我都会接受，粗暴的性爱也好，恶意的性爱游戏也好，甚至是把我当成 **另一个人** ，_RK900想， _因为我 **的确** 是爱着他的，即使他不接受也不承认。_

后穴的仿生润滑液终于分泌得足够多了，之前燃烧一般的摩擦疼痛逐渐消失不见，取而代之的是疯狂而熟悉的快感，像是盖文的体温一样，一寸一寸吞噬了RK900整个人。RK900躺在冰冷的地板上与盖文面对面，正在操着他的盖文的脸上是像吸了红冰一样疯狂的表情，看到露出这副表情的盖文，RK900满足地大声呻吟着，比以往的每一次都要动情，比以往的每一次都要放荡。显然盖文被RK900的热情激励了，抽插得更加迅速，他伸出一只手摸到RK900身下，撸动不断溢出前液的仿生阴茎。盖文并不温情的细碎啃咬落在RK900胸前，而后他吻上了RK900左胸仍然红肿着的乳头，温柔的轻吻逐渐过渡为舔咬。这感觉对RK900而言，就像在按压撒盐的伤口一般，伴随着疼痛产生了异样的快感。

“呜……盖文，另一只也……”夹杂着呻吟，RK900闪着黄灯央求着。

“真是坏孩子，”盖文大力扯动了一下RK900的仿生阴茎，以此作为惩罚，“这不对哦。”

RK900顿了一下。

他清楚地听到了自己内部什么零件碎裂的咔哒声。

“请舔我的另一只乳头…… **卡姆斯基先生** 。”

“这才是我的好孩子， **康纳** 。”盖文露出一个笑容，舔上了RK900的另一只乳头。RK900忘情地呻吟着，盖文舔咬着他的乳头，盖文的阴茎抽插在他的后穴，盖文的身体压在他的身上，这一切都完美得不能再完美了。他的仿生大脑被操得迷迷糊糊，他想也许他和盖文是同样程度的无可救药，谁都没有资格去拯救另一方，唯一能做的，就是一起堕入深渊，就像他们现在这样。

RK900轻轻覆上了盖文搭在他胸前的手，享受着从掌心传来的人类温度，这是 **盖文** 的温度，这是 **盖文** 带给他的快感，这具身体是被 **盖文** 拥有的身体，而不是卡姆斯基。伊利亚·卡姆斯基是他的创造者，是父亲一般崇高的存在，但盖文不是，盖文与卡姆斯基相比几乎卑微到尘埃里，卑微到与RK900并肩。如果这是盖文开启的新游戏，他一点也不介意陪盖文玩下去。

盖文和RK900几乎同时射了出来，紧致的仿生后穴被盖文的精液喂得满满的。RK900射出的仿生精液蹭在他们彼此的身上，粘糊糊的。仿生人发出一声满足的叹息，紧紧抱住了趴在他身上不停喘着粗气的盖文，人类口鼻共用地喘息着，温热的气息喷在RK900光裸的胸部。地板的冰冷不能抑制住他机体的滚烫，RK900发觉抱着盖文就仿佛已经将整个世界拥在怀中，这巨大的满足感让他感觉到他 **确实** 活着。

“你是我的，康纳。”盖文的嘴唇贴着RK900温热的仿生皮肤，喃喃道。

“是的，我是你的。”RK900双眼大睁，灰蓝色的眼眸中没有一丝光芒，深邃得像是灰蓝色的黑洞，他抱着盖文的双臂收得更紧了一些，嘴角展出逐渐崩坏的笑容，“……永远是你的，卡姆斯基先生。”

_~~“是的，我是你的，永远是你的， **盖文** 。”~~ _

 

_盖文_

_炮友_

_路径解锁_

 

2039年5月1日，7:52 am，底特律，DPD。

在李德警探们为期一周的停职结束后正常上班的第一天，盖文挂着那副一向欠揍的表情，RK900带着那副工作专用的扑克脸，他们一起穿过DPD的大门，走过长长的走廊，走进办公区，走到他们的办公桌旁，开始一天新的工作。

一切还都是原来的样子，盖文和RK900只是复职第一天上班的普通DPD警探罢了，没有人知道他们之间秘密的支配与服从，也没有人知道他们禁忌的肉欲关系。

RK900端着咖啡站在盖文身后没有走上前去，这是只属于他的秘密的几秒，在这角度他可以从盖文松垮垮的外套领子上方窥见到那白皙的后颈——这是只属于RK900的私人领地 **之一** 。

这是一场全新的游戏，规则是他们彼此要在床上喊着其他人的名字。RK900知道这条规则能骗过的人 **只不过是** 身为人类的盖文罢了，RK900从头到尾都清楚他喊出的每一句“卡姆斯基先生”都代表着“盖文”。虽然盖文看上去是RK900绝对的支配者，但RK900明白他才是他们两人之中真正的主导者，他完美地骗过了盖文并且依然完美地欺骗着盖文，他让盖文叫着康纳的名字沉迷在自己的身体里，他让盖文像瘾君子对红冰上瘾一般对自己的身体上了瘾。即使肉欲是他们之间仅存的羁绊，RK900也会将这一切好好珍藏，毕竟，堕入深渊化身永恒的人可不是只有盖文一个。

盖文和悄悄站在盖文背后的RK900没有注意到指示灯变黄的康纳正在一旁默默注视着他们。

 

_“……当然，如果你能从痛苦中感受到其他的感情，那就另当别论了。”康纳抬起头，看着一脸防备的RK900_ _，真诚地说。_

 

抑制住嘴角快要扬起的笑容，RK900整理了一下自己的情绪，将咖啡轻轻放在盖文桌上，走回了自己的办公桌，他知道在他走过去时盖文一直盯着他的屁股看，想到这里，RK900把后穴中的跳蛋夹得更紧了。盖文 **确实** 可以对他做任何事，像是底特律任何一条没有尽头的街道一样，他也可以无限容忍和接受盖文对他做的一切。跳蛋的震动不停搔动着RK900后穴的敏感点，由此产生的每一条快感信息都是他疯狂爱着盖文的证明。

 

_达成 **结局** **3**_ **_：恋你如瘾_ **

**_盖文将RK900_ ** **_当做康纳的替代品，RK900_ ** **_对盖文的爱上升到病态。_ **

 

 


	4. END 4 (TRUE END): You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上篇结尾的隐藏选项引发的结局。

2039年5月1日，8:24 pm，底特律，圣玛丽医院。

电梯在第十一层停下，不带一丝温度的电梯门缓缓打开。额角的指示灯是澄澈的蓝，稍微整理了一下领子，用没有抱着花束的那只手整理了一下本就不存在一丝一毫褶皱的白色制服外套，RK900走出了电梯，在一个月前他学会了探病时带上一束花，这是基本的人际交往礼仪。

护士台的护士们看到熟悉的身影走来，纷纷向他微笑问好，RK900回以一个礼节性的点头，从抱着的淡紫色兰花花束中取下还未盛放的一支插在护士台的花瓶中。花瓶中盛满了花，还未绽开的、盛放着的、已经蔫掉的，全都是淡紫色的兰花。

注视着RK900消失在走廊尽头，一名护士迫不及待地回头问道：“是他吗？那个没有名字的仿生人？”

“你今天第一次值夜班，是第一次见他。”护士长叹了口气，摆弄着花瓶中的兰花，“他每天晚上都来，已经一个月了。他是来探望那个脑部中枪的警探的，那是他以前的搭档。”

“脑部中枪的警探？”

“是啊，就是那位1187病房的病人，盖文·李德。”

 

沿着走廊走到尽头再右转，RK900推开了右手边第二个房间的房门，将花瓶中前一天的兰花拿出来扔到垃圾桶里，再插上今天新买的兰花。

盖文在病床上安静躺着，一动不动，看上去格外瘦小，额头上横着一道狰狞的手术痕迹，身上连接着各种仪器。RK900熟练地扫过显示屏，确认各项读数都是正常的。

 

 _一个月前，盖文、RK900_ _、达娜·布雷顿和婕米·科林参与了一次逮捕行动，追捕的对象是早前盖文和达娜搭档时因两人的争执而没有成功逮捕的红冰毒贩。毒贩从窗逃走，RK900_ _独自追击，在小巷口遭遇非法持枪的毒贩和毒贩的妹妹两人，在打斗中因中枪而陷入劣势，被两人逼入绝境。盖文及时出现，开枪射击毒贩，使得RK900_ _获得机会制服两人，在后来赶到的达娜的帮助下，成功逮捕了两人。但盖文却被毒贩的妹妹射出的子弹击中了头部，在紧急送医抢救后脱离了生命危险，但由于脑部受到严重的损伤，陷入了植物人状态。_

 _最开始的第一个星期，陆陆续续有一些DPD_ _的同事来病房探望盖文，后来他们再也没有出现过。第二个星期，盖文的父母从拉斯维加斯远道赶来，他们似乎很抗拒和身为仿生人的RK900_ _交流，但良好的修养使他们仍然对RK900_ _保持了应有的礼节。两位老人坐在盖文的病床前自欺欺人地与盖文说了一整天的话，离开时两张苍老的面容上遍布泪痕，后来他们再也没有出现过。到现在还前来探望盖文的人，就只剩下RK900_ _。_

_RK900_ _被分配了一个新搭档——警探艾莉·苏利文，她是一位枪法准确、性格温和的女性，她不像盖文一样总有猛烈的情绪波动，她不论遇到怎样的情况都能保持冷静和沉着。她没有喝咖啡的习惯，除了时不时地吸烟以外没有任何其他不良嗜好，她不会随意使唤RK900_ _做这做那，也没有对任何一位同事带有不切实际的性幻想。_

 

 _“RK900_ _，你就没有想过给自己取一个名字吗？”艾莉问。_

 _“没有，苏利文警探，取名字是没有意义的。”RK900_ _回答。_

_RK900_ _并没有像人类一样由于搭档重伤而表现出PTSD_ _或幸存者愧疚的症状，恰恰相反，他与平常无异，甚至还主动接下了审讯他与盖文追捕的那名毒贩的任务，结果自然不必多言，毕竟RK900_ _一向出色完成任务，他从犯人口中获得了底特律红冰贩售组织更高层的人员信息和近期的一些交易情报。正是因为RK900_ _没有任何异常，几乎将自己全身心埋在工作中，福勒和新搭档艾莉才更加担心他，福勒为RK900_ _预约了DPD_ _的心理咨询，被RK900_ _以自己是仿生人不需要心理咨询为由婉拒。_

 _原本RK900_ _也以为自己不会患上那些只有人类才会患上的心理问题，但盖文的身影越来越频繁地出现在那张空了好久的办公桌后，盖文穿着熟悉的褐色夹克转头看向RK900_ _，带着厌恶的表情质问他的咖啡在哪。RK900_ _担心自己的系统出了故障，但系统自检的结果却是一切正常。_

RK900每日在下班后前往盖文的病房探望，自从他精准的仿生大脑中弹出了这条指令，他便开始这样做了，日复一日。或许是盖文舍身救他的行为带给他太大情绪冲击，彼时他尚且苍白的情绪模组无力承受如此大的情绪波动，从而产生名为“内疚”的情绪；或许是眼睁睁看着盖文中枪在他眼前倒下的场景总是自动在他的脑内回放，他的神经系统自动产生了名为“悲伤”的反馈；总之，他的程序计算出最佳缓解压力的方式是每日探望。

他不会像人类一样对盖文讲述他这一天的所见所闻，也不会说一些以“希望”或“如果”开头的、没有任何意义的话。他一直都很安静，像他根本不存在一样，坐在床边，专注盯着一动不动的盖文，仿佛只要这样做盖文就会因为觉得无趣而提前结束他的恶作剧，在某一秒突然睁开眼睛，开口对RK900抱怨仿生人真是不懂生活风趣。

RK900好奇病床上的盖文会不会做梦，因为身为仿生人的他不会做梦。如果盖文会，或许在他的梦境中他只不过被那颗子弹 **擦伤了额头** ，还没等伤口完全愈合他的生活就已经像以往一样沿着某种预定轨道照常运行了。RK900总觉得盖文只是舍弃了这具凡胎肉体，真正的盖文正以其他形式流连于更美好的地方。

他知道人类习惯把“更美好的地方”称作“梦境”。

 

 _在盖文中枪三个星期后RK900_ _终于向福勒和艾莉妥协，答应了要去看心理医生，但除了康纳以外谁也不知道为什么RK900_ _妥协了。_

 _那是不久前的一天的午休时间，康纳走到茶水间时看到RK900_ _端着盖文的杯子呆站在咖啡机一旁，RK900_ _额前的黄色指示灯缓慢旋转着，杯中咖啡淡淡的褐色表明加了两倍奶——是盖文的习惯。_

 _康纳走了过去轻轻拍了拍RK900_ _的肩，像是不小心拍醒了RK900_ _一般，引起RK900_ _一个颤抖。_

_在那一周的星期五，RK900_ _遵守预约时间坐到了心理医生的办公室里。这是RK900_ **_第一次_ ** _进行心理咨询，也是第一次向盖文以外的人吐露自己真实的想法。这感受很新奇，就像是把自己短暂的五个月生命历程全数摊开给另一个毫不相关的人看。虽然RK900_ _不喜欢别人窥探他的内心，但为了弄明白为什么盖文的影像频繁出现，他还是这么做了。_

 _他与心理医生聊了一整天，从他被卡姆斯基启动聊到盖文中枪，再聊到这几周他看到的种种幻象。心理医生建议RK900_ _在探望盖文时尝试与他说话——说一些RK900_ _绝不会对其他任何人说的话。但是RK900_ _一次都没有这么做，他和他的处理器都认为他去直面“盖文不会做出任何回答”_ _的事实是不推荐的。_

每一天，RK900会在早上八点整准时到达DPD，在工作期间出色而精确地完成任务，在不需要加班的日子里他会在晚上八点整准时离开DPD，花掉22分钟36秒到达圣玛丽医院，在盖文的病房中停留一段时间后离开。然后，像以往的每一个夜晚一样，RK900会沿着被夜色笼罩的街道走去，试图到达它的尽头。今天也是如此，以后的每一天都会如此。

或许明天RK900就会听从心理医生的建议与盖文进行单方面的谈话，或许后天，或许下个星期。

RK900走在黑夜中的街道上，脚底是熟悉的触感，路旁的人和物都是熟悉的模样。夜空是没有一丝波涛的深海，天上的月光和地上的霓虹照亮着夜晚的街道。数光年外闪耀的星辰在夜空中不过是一颗亮点，而这颗亮点此刻正映在RK900灰蓝色的仿生眼眸中。RK900在夜风中回过头去——他已经走出太远，在一众高楼大厦的遮挡下看不到圣玛丽医院的轮廓。微凉的风吹起他的衣摆，他转过身，继续前行。

就像底特律的每一条街道都一定会有尽头一样，盖文总有一天会醒来。

 

_盖文_

_？？？_

_路径解锁_

 

 _达成 **结局** **4**_ **_（真实结局）：盖文李德_ **

**_盖文中枪成为植物人，RK900_ ** **_每天探望。_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个不成熟的人的标志是他愿意为了某个理由轰轰烈烈地死去，而一个成熟的人的标志是他愿意为了某个理由谦恭地活下去。
> 
> ——杰罗姆·大卫·塞林格，《麦田里的守望者》


End file.
